This invention relates to a method of making a furniture leveling device and product and, more particularly, to a device which is installable within the furniture piece and can be adjusted without having to move, tilt, or otherwise handle the relatively heavy furniture piece.
Furniture leveling devices have been used for years wherein a foot-equipped bolt is supported within a bracket and unscrewed (or screwed) to provide for a leveling feature. In many instances, this required tilting or lifting of the furniture piece to perform the adjustment. However, this was not necessary where the leveling device could be mounted in a position under the furniture piece accessible through a vertical opening, i.e., an opening which accommodated the insertion of a screwdriver to make the adjustment upward or downwardly without the awkwardness and difficulty of lifting or tilting the furniture piece. Such devices, however, have not met with widespread acceptance because they failed in the principal objective to providing absolutely reliable leveling, often lacking sufficient rigidity so that a slight wobble or cant would develop. Therefore such otherwise advantageous devices were not preferred.
The disadvantageous operation characteristic of the prior art leveling devices has been overcome and an advantageous rigidification provided through the inventive method wherein at least one of the bolt-receiving openings is manufactured by a stamp extrusion so as to develop a depending metal throat supplying at least three threads for interrelation with the leveling bolt. Also, advantageous ribbing and gusseting are provided to further strengthen and rigidify the leveling device.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details set forth in the ensuing specification.